amar y querer
by punkycat
Summary: este jardin siempre estabamos yo y froze...ahora estoy con el y estoy feliz yosafire:emalf... emalf:que? yosafire:me quieres? emalf:no yosafire:me aprecias? emalf:no yosafire:... emalf:*sonriendo* yo te amo yosafire:pero queres y amar no es lo mismo! emalf:..claro que no! yosafire:no entiendo emalf:nunca entenderas yosafire:nunca entendere *sonrie*


p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"despues de acabar con Ivlis pasaron unos dias y dialo invito a comer a las chicas a comer pay de manzana/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"punto de vista de yosafire/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"despues de comer tanto pay de manzana froze y yo salimos de la casa para seguir jugando o eso creia/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:estuvo delicioso ese pay de manzana verdad froze?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"froze:si estuvo delicioso *sonriendo*/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:muy bien! froze!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"froze:por que lo dices?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:estas sonriendo!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"froze:pero tu me dijistes que sonriera todos los dias para que no sintiera verguenza/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:sierto se me olvido/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"froze:idiota!...me voy/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:ehhhhh?!...p-p-pero vamos a seguir jugando,si?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"forze:es muy de noche!...necesitamos dormir!..no todo el tiempo es jugar!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"me quedo sorprendida y miro al cielo..era verdad ya era de noche/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:lo siento froze...tienes razon vamos a recuperar energias!/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"froze:no puedo creer que sea tu amiga/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"veo como froze se marcha...lo que me dijo me lastimo /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:talvez yo tambien necesito ir a casa (y escriba en mi diario lo que me dijo froze)/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"entro a mi casa a lo que entro empezo a llover/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:ufff,que suerte que entre rapido a mi casa...es mejor que vaya a dormir,pero antes escribire en mi diario/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"paso un momento yo habia terminado de escribir en me diario y no se me olvido de escribir lo que le dijo froze/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:bueno termine...y tambien dejo de llover!..que bien ahora podre ir al jardin...para refrescar mi mente/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"salgo de mi casa,empiezo a caminar hacia el jardin,sin darme cuenta eh llegado me siento y agarro una flor/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:...esto esta mal,froze me esta empezando adejar de gustar...lo mismo pasa con ella..yo nunca le guste *suspiro* por que a nadie le gusto?..por que?.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"miro la flor y se me ocurre una idea empiezo a arrancar los petalos de la flor diciendo "alguien me quiere,alguien no no me quiere,alguien me quiere" y asi hasta llegar al ultimo petalo/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:alguien me quiere...alguien me quiere...alguien me quiere! a de ser etihw...aunque yo lo dije para ver si a alguien le gusto...dudo que a etihw le guste ya que ella esta con el viejo.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"me quedo pensando...pero no logro recordar...me levanto y empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa,algo cae detras de mi/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"yosafire:!,qu-/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"me quedo con los ojos abiertos no lo puedo creer/p 


End file.
